As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often configured as portable devices. One popular type of portable information handling system is a notebook computer. As wireless communications become more prevalent in our society, offering an integrated wireless wide area network (WWAN) solution in a notebook computer is a logical progression. While this feature is highly desirable, the adoption rate of WWAN capability in notebook computers will likely be small, i.e., less than about 5% of new notebook computers will likely be configured with WWAN capability when it is initially offered. Components to support WWAN capability in a notebook computer add to the overall cost of the notebook computer. For example, a specific Global System for Mobile communication GSM (HEDGE) type WWAN card requires installation of a SIM card socket to support SIM smart card functionality. At the present time, this socket and associated electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection components add cost to the assembly, but are only needed when a notebook computer is configured with the GSM type WWAN card.
It is known to provide a motherboard of a notebook computer with a video card connector capable of interconnecting with a mating connector of more than one type of video card that may be specified by a notebook computer customer. During assembly of the notebook computer, a video card corresponding to the particular type of video card specified by a customer order for the notebook computer is selected and assembled to the notebook computer motherboard by interconnecting the motherboard connector and the mating connector of the video card.